Paz
by AninhaintheSky
Summary: A caminho de casa, eles começaram a entender o que a paz significava...


Ele ouvia o barulho das ondas lá fora, batendo no navio, fazendo-o balançar de uma forma quase aconchegante, quase inapropriada. Era aconchegante voltar pra casa e também era inapropriado se deixar sentir saudades de tudo que ele viveu nos últimos três anos. Suspirou profundamente enquanto deixava o barulho do mar se confundir com os roncos de seus colegas naquele dormitório escuro. David Webster sorriu sentindo uma inveja dos companheiros que conseguiam dormir depois de tudo que passaram, na guerra, no inferno...

Se sentou em seu beliche improvisado e suas pernas penderam no ar. Estava inquieto e apesar do frio que fazia, ele sentia gotículas de suor escorrerem pela sua testa. Estavam chegando aos EUA, e ele não via a hora de avistar a Estátua da Liberdade no horizonte, como se ela fosse a certeza de que estaria realmente em casa, em paz. Suspirou mais uma vez e decidido, pulou em silêncio no chão saindo dali.

Não tinha ninguém no convés. Nem soldados, nem vigias, apenas luzes e o barulho do mar mais forte, assim como seu cheiro, intenso, que ele sabia que nunca iria esquecer. O cheiro do oceano, o cheiro do caminho de casa. A brisa salgada lhe refrescou um pouco, não o suficiente para fazer sumir todas as suas inquietações, todas as lembranças que ele não conseguia esquecer, como num filme que rodava incansável em sua mente.

Caminhou se escorando na parede de proteção olhando para as águas lá em baixo refletidas pelas luzes acesas e para a escuridão do horizonte sentindo um arrepio de medo e fascínio. Era isso que o mar lhe causava e ele gostava, gostava de se sentir ao mesmo tempo tão pequenino diante daquela imensidão e tão grande por se sentir parte dele... Fechou os olhos por um instante e se imaginou flutuando, se fundindo com todas aquelas águas.

_ O que você está fazendo aqui? _ a voz conhecida lhe tirou de seus pensamentos de súbito. Ele abriu os olhos ao mesmo tempo que olhou para trás, na direção de onde Joseph Liebgott estava parado e o olhando com seu sorriso irônico no rosto.

David deu um pequeno sorriso de cansaço, ou de alívio, ou os dois quando constatou que Joe não era um fantasma de sua mente, ou de seu sono atrasado.

_ Eu não consigo dormir... _ Disse vendo o amigo se aproximar dele e se prostrar ao seu lado olhando dele para o oceano escuro à sua frente.

_ É eu percebi! Mas o que você está fazendo _aqui_?! _ Joe disse num tom que beirava a brincadeira, ou não.

_ Não é obvio?! Estou vendo o mar! _ David suspirou mais uma vez e olhou para Joe, sorrindo irônico. _ E você, Liebgott? O que faz aqui?

Joe retirou seus olhos das águas e olhou para David que pode perceber que o amigo ainda tinha alguns resquícios de sono em seus olhos.

_ Eu gosto do mar... _ a resposta foi dada depois de alguns segundos, enquanto ainda se olhavam, antes de Joe abaixar seus olhos para as ondas no casco do navio e não ver David manter seu olhar nele de espanto, ou de confusão, ou talvez os dois.

_ Você já pensou que um dia sentirá saudades de tudo aquilo? _ Joe falou suspirando e seus olhos se perderam na escuridão da noite e das estrelas que apareciam entre as nuvens.

_ Eu penso nisso a todo instante... e é isso que me enlouquece, esse medo que eu tenho de sentir saudades, de não esquecer... de não... querer esquecer...

Joseph riu contido concordando. A guerra era mesmo estranha, antinatural e fazia isso com as pessoas, as destruía e depois as lançava novamente à vida como se fosse fácil, ou simples, ou possível.

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio, contemplando, pensando, sentindo o frio da madrugada passar por eles, alheio aos seus pensamentos e sentimentos, às lembranças que querendo ou não estariam para sempre em seus caminhos.

_ Você acha que tem tubarões por aqui? _ Mais uma vez naquela noite, a voz de Joe tirou David de seus devaneios.

_ Hum? _ Eles se olharam, mais uma vez e foi a vez de Joe perceber um ar de sono nos olhos do amigo.

_ Tubarões! Acha que tem tubarões por aqui? _ David arqueou as sobrancelhas pensando no assunto, não em tubarões em si, mas na pergunta que Joseph não respondera há alguns minutos atrás.

_ Ah, eu... não sei! Acho... acho que sim... _ David segurou um sorriso, olhando para o outro lado, vendo o convés vazio e iluminado. _ Gosta de tubarões também, Joe?

_ O que? _ Joseph o olhou, ao mesmo tempo de David, ao mesmo tempo que viu seu amigo universitário dar um sorriso de quase contentamento, de quase saudade, de quase tristeza.

_ Gosta de tubarões, ou está apenas com medo deles? Porque, acho que estamos seguros aqui!

Joseph Liebgott sorriu, o primeiro sorriso não irônico que David Webster viu em três anos de convivência com ele. Ele sorriu e abaixou seu olhar, ainda sentindo que seu companheiro de guerra ainda sorria também. Estavam há dez dias num navio rumo ao lar, haviam enfrentado o fim do mundo em outro continente e finalmente ali, diante do oceano infinito, eles se sentiram em paz. A paz que temiam e ansiavam...

_Essa ideia ficou martelando em minha mente enquanto assistia a Band of Brothers pela segunda vez... : )_


End file.
